1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical switch apparatus and, more particularly, to an optical switch apparatus with a high reflective mirror having a plurality of holes and a servo control.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, the optical switch apparatus uses for switching the optical paths, or uses for adding/dropping optical signal. The prior optical switch apparatus controls a prism via relays or mechanism means in order to switch the transmitting optical signal to another optical path. However, the switching speed of the relays is slow so that the development of the high-speed transmission optical communication system has a limit.
In addition, the general optical switch apparatus only has 2×2 routing paths. Therefore, it has to add external two optical switch apparatus to approach capable of multi-routing paths (e.g., 4×4 routing paths) so that the space of the system becomes large and the cost will add.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved speech recognition method to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.